Locos sueños
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO TODO DE UNA. MirSan, KagInu, KaguSeshh, RinKoha. LEMON. Los chicos se aprovechan. Una poción y ellas están bajo su control. Una venganza y ellos no se podrán controlar. LOCURA TOTAL.
1. Chapter 1

¿Locos sueños?

N/A: Voy a clarar algo:

... sonidos; ... pensamientos "..." conversaciones en el fic; (...) mis pensamientos o acciones de los personajes

Sango900: Hola a todos, este es un fic que me dio ganas de escribir... bueno la verdad es que lei muchos fics de todo un poco y despues de charlar con una amiga sobre Miroku...

Miroku: ¿y que hablaron de mi?

Autora (es decir Sango900):¿y tu que haces aquí?

Miroku: (haciendose el que no escucho nada) ¿y que hablaste de mi? ¿con quien?

Autora: Pues no te acuerdas?

Miroku: Aaah! Lo que hablaste con Pilika?

Autora: Si!

Miroku: y solo te importo lo que hablaron de mi? ¬¬ verdad?

Autora: nop tambien lo que hablamos de Miro

Miroku: ¬¬+ otra ves ese Miro

Autora: pobre celoso queridos lectores Miro es un personaje creado por mi que aparesera en el capitulo 18 de "la venganza" y en un millon de fics más es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, apuesto... y con Pilika (en el msn) estabamos comentado sobre ellos (Miroku y Miro)

Miroku: ¿comentando?

Autora: Bueno la verdad es que Miroku estaba con Pilika y Miro conmigo que inolvidable noche

Miroku: ¬¬ si dices que fue por estar con Miro te juro que no te vuelvo a hacer una visita a tu casa

Autora: ;; no digas esas cosas NI EN BROMA

Miroku: lo sabía... te encanta que este contigo

Autora: -- dejemoslo como que no me opongo

se escucha unos golpes en la puerta 

Autora: ¿quién sera?

Miroku: ¬¬ si es Miro te mato

Autora: (abriendo la puerta) Hola Sango-san

Sango (la verdadera): Hola Sango900 ¿por qué tienes mi nombre?... -- dejemoslo como autora ¿si?

Autora: -- mejor no me digas nada

Miroku: (abrazando a Sango) ¡¡Sanguito! ¿viniste a visitarme?

Sango: -- claro que no bueno la verdad es que si... este houshi puede hacer cualquier estupides con esta niña 

Autora: ¡¡Oye! Yo no soy ninguna niña

Sango: ¿lees mi mente?

Autora: SI! Y tengo casi tu edad... Tengo 15 años... no soy una niña

Miroku: si lees la mente... a ver que estoy mensando (sensurado) (solo les dire que tiene que ver con Sango-san) 

Autora: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Pobre HENTAI!

Sango: ¬¬ ¿qué estaba pensando?

Áutora: ;; lo mejor es que le peges

se escucha un golpe 

(se ve un búmeran en la cabeza de ese pervertido)

Autora: a si esta mejor

Miroku: ¿y de que se va a tratar este fic?

Autora: van a ser los sueños de ustedes...

N/A: Advertencia: este fic contendra esenas para mentes que no se oponen a los fics picantes, lima... talves hasta llege a lemon pero eso no se sabe muy bien

Advertencia: Los personaje de este fic... ecepto la pequeña intromision de Miro, son de Rumiko Takahashi. NO me demanden... lo unico que obtendrian son pequeñeses sin valor

Nota importante: este fic fue subido en un momento de locura, asi ke no esta correjido en sus faltas de ortografía, ya saben como soy, ya me a pasado antes, pero este fic, en si, no estara correjido en ningun momento pero asi lo subo más pronto, gracias

Sango: ¡¡¡LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON! O/O

Miroku: (con cara de pervertido... -- tipico en él) ¿entre Sango y yo?

(Sango cae desmayada)

Autora: pobre hijo de tu... mejor me callo... mira lo que has hecho

Miro: ¿Sango900? ¿qué le paso a Sango-san? (la toma en sus brazos (a Sango-san))

Miroku: ¬ ¬+ Ya llego este idiota

Miro: ¬¬ que dijiste?

Miroku: lo que oiste ¬¬

Sango: (despertando (en los brazos de Miro)) ¿estoy en el cielo?

Miroku: ¬¬ ¡¡Sango!

Miro: ¿te encuentras bien?

Sango

Autora: ¡¡Sango! ya sabia que te gustaba Miro

Sango:

Miroku: (sacando a Sango de los brazos de Miro) ¬¬ ¡¡Sango!

Sango//// Hola houshi-sama

Miro: estas bien?

Sango:

Autora: -- mejor empieso el fic

Miroku: (mirando a Miro): ¬¬ con tal que este idiota no aparesca

Miro: ¿a quien llamas idiota?

Autora: --+... mejor empieso el fic

Encontramos a nuestros grupo favorito tomando un meresido descanso, Sango y Kagome estaban durmiendo juntas, entre ellas estaba el pequeño Shippo, Inu Yasha dormia en una la rama más alta de un arbol y Miroku descansaba en tronco del mismo árbol

"Inu Yasha" dijo Miroku en voz baja "ya se durmieron las chicas

"Perfecto

Inu Yasha bajo del arbol y saco de un bolsillo un frasco con un liquido violeta

"estas seguro de hacer esto?" le dijo el hanyou a Miroku

"Muy seguro, esta posión me costo mucho dinero como para no usarla

"¿pero si se dan cuenta?

"Descuida, van a estar en trance como para reacionar

" -- Esta bien

"Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con Shippo?

"Tambien le damos la posión y le ordenamos que se valla a la cabaña de la anciana Kaeede

"Esta bien

Inu Yasha y Miroku se hacercaron al lugar en donde se encontraban las jovenes, miraron a Shippo y le pusieron una gota de la posima en su nariz

"Shippo" dijo Inu Yasha "ve a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Shippo se levanto y con los ojos medio abiertos salio corriendo en direccion a la aldea de la anciana Kaeede

"Bueno, ahora vamos con las chicas" dijo Miroku, quitandole la posima al hanyou

Miroku tomo la posima y dejo caer cuatro gotas en la nariz de Sango y otras cuatro en la naris de Kagome

"Levantate Sango" dijo Miroku

"Tu igual Kagome" dijo Inu Yasha

Las jovenes se levantaron con sus ojos medio abiertos, demostrando un trance sobre ellas

"Hagamos una prueba" dijo Miroku "Sango, salta en un pie

Dicho esto Sango hizo lo que le ordeno Miroku

"Dejame ver" dijo Inu Yasha "Kagome, abajo

Kagome callo al suelo

" esto es divertido" dijo Inu Yasha

" -- Cuando aprenderas" dijo Miroku

" -- Pues... a ver... dime que vas a hacer tu ahora

"Solo mira... Sango, ronronea como una gatita

"Grrrrr, grrrrrrr, grrrrrrr, grrrrr

" que linda gatita" dijo Miroku acariciando la barbilla de Sango y haciendo que esta sonriera "te voy a hacer unas preguntas ¿te parece? (hay que amable ¿no lo creen?)

"Si" contesto Sango

"¬¬ y eso te parece muy maduro" le dijo Inu Yasha

"¬¬ A ver, hasle tu unas preguntas a la señorita Kagome

"¿yo?

"NO, Kouga... ¬¬ claro que tu

"¬¬ idiota... Kagome, contesta ¿te gusta Kouga?

"No... es solo un buen amigo... jajaja es como un lobo amaestrado

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajja

"Shhh" le dijo Miroku "Inu Yasha, no te rias tan alto

"Perdón, Kagome, ¿qué es lo quisieras provar que no te permiten? (esta bien, todos saben que Inu Yasha nunca preguntaria eso... pero... yo si)

"Sake

"(todos) O.O

"Jajaja, la señorita Kagome nos salio alcoholica

"CALLATE" le dijo Inu Yasha muy enojado

"Pues ahora me toca a mi" le dijo Miroku "Sango, cual es tu fantacia sexual mas grande (lo siento... pero niegen que eso diria Miroku-sama)

"Mi fantacia más grande es..." dijo Sango "... hacerlo despues de tomar un baño en unas aguas termales aromaticas

"¿cómo?

"Pues... ir a las aguas termales y despues de habernos bañado hacerlo en ese mismo lugar, en noche de luna llena, algo agrecibo y a escondidas" se ve como un rubor sale de sus mejillas

"O.Ô

"Miroku!" le dijo Inu Yasha este ya no va a reaccionar... pero que fantasia más loca la de Sango... pensar que la veo como mi harmana..." sarcasticamente "como si me importara lo que fueran a hacer ellos "mejor sigo con mis preguntas; Kagome, cual es tu más grande deseo

"Que en luna llena me hagas tu mujer

"O.O

"Inu Yasha... ahora vos eres el embobado "le dijo Miroku despues de reaccionar como que a las mujeres les gusta mucho la luna llena? "bueno continuemos que esta posima no nos durara por mucho; Sango, con quien quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida? ¿con quien quisieras hacer esa hermosa fantacia? si dice Inu Yasha o alguien que no sea yo me muero 

"Con... Miro...

Miroku: ¿con Miro? ¬ ¬+ ¡¡Sango900!

Autora: deja que termine de hablar no seas un pobre celoso

Sango: O/O ¿según tu esa es mi fantacia?

Autora: ¿según yo? Eso lo lei en tu mente... así que no es mi culpa...

Miroku: ¬¬ si es con Miro... te juro que te mato... pero si es conmigo... cuando quieras

Sango: O/O

"Con..." continuo Sango "houshi-sama

"O/O

"Jajajajajajajajajaja, Miroku, te intimidaste jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajja jajajajajajajaja

"O/O No te burles Inu Yasha!

" Mejor le hago otra pregunta a Kagome" dijo Inu Yasha evitando la mirada de Miroku "¿qué serias capaz de hacer ahora mismo?

"Pues, continuar con mi sueño..." Kagome no lo dijo... todo lo contrario lo ¡¡¡LO HIZO!

Ante los ojos de nuestros amigos (esepto por Sango que estaba más dormida que despierta) Kagome beso a Inu Yasha con pura pasión y desemfreno absoluto, para el asombro de Miroku, Inu Yasha le correspondio con todas sus fuerzas (digo "para el asombro de Miroku" por que el siempre ha visto a Inu Yasha como alguien covarde ante esas cituaciones)

"O.O reacciona Miroku... lo mejor es seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Kagome Sango, quiero que me des el beso más apacionado que tengas y te ordeno (esto es más suplica) que lo tengas en tu mente cada ves que me mires y que, aunque pienses que fue un simple sueño, lo deses hacer realidad esto si me va a encantar 

Sango se acerco moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, algo que dejo a Miroku con los ojos como platos, ella lo tomo del rostro con una mano y con la otra desatando la cinta que sostenía el cabello del houshi lo beso con fuerza, con tanta que hizo que el chocara contra el tronco de un arbol, las manos de la taiji-ya acariciaban todo el cuerpo del houshi, y su lengua exploro toda su boca, el solo pudo sostenerla con fuerza y responderle el beso.

En ese momento los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, al mismo tiempo las chicas pararon de hacer lo que sus "amos" les habían ordenado hacer y calleron en un profundo sueño pero aun en los brazos de sus amados

"¿qué paso?" dijeron a al ves los chicos y mirando el sol se dieron cuenta que el hechizo había acabado

"Mmmm ¿qué paso?" era la voz de una de las jovenes que se despertaba

"¡Kagome! O/O

"(con los ojos cerrados) mmm... tube un loco sueño" abre sus ojos "O/O ¿qué hago en tus brazos?

"/ digamos que es una larga, larga historia

"Mmm ¿qué pasa?" era la voz de la taiji-ya

"Sango / Buenos días

Sango miro en donde estaba... mejor dicho COMO ESTABA, (en los brazos de Miroku y con una mano tocando el pecho del houshi)

"¡¡¡¡AAAAaaaahh!" grito Sango ¿estoy soñando?" mira hacia todas partes "¡no! ;; estoy despierta... ¿pero que demonios hago en los brazos de houshi-sama? ¿por qué tiene suelto el cabello//// se ve tan sexy... ¿pero que me pasa? 

"¿Sango que sucede?

"¿pero que pasa?" dijo Kagome asi estaba en mi sueño... ¿acaso soy sonambula? 

"Tranquila Sango se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja dejame que te cuente todo

"¿todo?" le dijo Inu Yasha, el cual no había soltado a Kagome

" Casi todo

Continuara...

Sango: Te voy a matar

Miroku: (tomando a Sango por la cintura) ¿por qué? gracias a ella vamos a cumplir un deseo

Sango: ÔÔ un deseo?

Miroku: (le susurra algo)

Sango: O/O

Autora: vallan a un MOTEL

Miro: ¿qué paso?

Autora: -- nada

N/A: ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren que continuación? ¿lemon? ¿picante? O todo lo contrario? Ap y por sierto, ¿ustedes creen que esta "niña" es capas de hacer un fic más fuerte? --U no contesten pero AUN QUE NO LO CREAN, no soy capas, asi que si desean algo más fuerte me dicen y yo tengo una amiga que a deseado hacer un fic de ese tipo desde hace mucho, tal ves unos no la conoscan y otros sip, ella es Caro, una amiga que me a ayudado mucho en unos fics

Solo diganmelo

Mi e-mail 


	2. Chapter 2

¿Locos sueños?

Capitulo 2:

resumen del capitulo anterior

"¿todo?" le dijo Inu Yasha, el cual no había soltado a Kagome

" Casi todo

contiuamos

"Pimero quiero que me expliquen que paso aquí" dijo Kagome algo molesta... pero a la ves sin separarce de Inu Yasha

"Wuaaaaaaaaa" se escucho a lo lejos

"¿qué ruido es ese?" dijo Sango saliendo de los brazos de Miroku

"Wuaaaaaaaa" el ruido se acercaba

" -- Creo saber que cosa es" dijo Inu Yasha

"¿Shippo?" dijo Kagome al ver pequeño demonio llorando"¿qué paso?

"Wuuaa... snif no lo se

"Y ese chichon?" dijo Sango acercandose a Shippo y mirando el tumulto rojizo en la cabeza del pequeño

" snif lo que pasa... es que me desperte en el suelo, sentado frente a un arbol, cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaeede

"¿pero por que?" dijo Sango levantando al pequeño en sus brazos

"No lo se snif pero me duele

"Pobre" dijo Miroku jajajaja... este bruto debio haberse dado contra un arbol cuando corria de noche hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaeede... que bruto... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja 

"Jajajajajajaja

"ÔÔ Inu Yasha... ¡OSUWORI!

BLAF 

(Inu Yasha en el suelo)

"te prefiero dormida" le dijo Inu Yasha "te portas mejor

"¿qué? O/O sea lo que sea que haya pasado, me dice que fue lo que soñe... que vergüenza 

"digame ¿qué paso?" le dijo Sango a Miroku

" No se por que... pero estaban sonambulas... bueno tambien Shippo

"O/O ¡¿QUÉ!

"Y hablaban dormidas" concluyo Inu Yasha

"O/O O/O

"¿y que dijimos?" pregunto temerosa Kagome

"TODO" le contesto Inu Yasha" hasta sus DESEOS

"Mis... O/O nuestros?... me voy a desmayar" dijo una palida Kagome

"¿y que hicimos?" pregunto Sango

"Pues tu... me besaste como si de eso dependiera tu vida ¿por qué?

"O/O YO me voy a desmayar

"Y me dijiste" Miroku se hacerco a su oido y le dijo en voz baja"tu fantacia sexual más grande... que por sierto era conmigo

"O/O ahora si que me voy a desmayar" Sango retrocedio unos cuantos pasos atrás y se choco contra un arbol

"y tu" concluyo Inu Yasha, dirijiendose a Kagome"dijiste tu más grande ilución, lo que opinas de Kouga... que por sierto fue muy, muy gracioso... y dijiste que te gusta el Sake

"(las chicas y Shippo) O.O

"¡¡Me quiero morir!" gritaron ambas

"pero primero esta noche vamos a las aguas termales" le dijo Miroku a Sango "si no me equivoco hoy es luna LLENA

";; me quiero morir" dijo en contos berrinches la taiji-ya

"Me va a gustar las noches de..." dijo Inu Yasha mirando a Kagome"LUNA LLENA ¿y a ti Kagome?

";; yo tambien me quiero morir

"¿qué les pasa?" dijo un Shippo algo extrañado estos son unos pobres locos... lo mejor es usar esta posima que me dio la anciana Kaeede 

Flash Back

Shippo depierta con un gran dolor de cabeza frente a un gran árbol

"¡¡¡Wuaaaaa! ¡¡Me duele! TT ¡¡WUAAAA! ;; quiero a mi mamá... ¡quiero a Kagome! ¡WUAAAAA! ¡quiero a mi tía! ;; quiero a Sangooooooo ¡¡ME DUELEEEEE!

"¿Shippo?

"Abuelita... digo... anciana Kaeede ;; me duele la cabeza

"Dejame ver" la anciana se acerca y lo examina "¿pero que paso?

";; no lo se, no recuerdo nada

"dejame ver tus ojos" Shippo abre sus ojos"¡fue un hechizo!... ¿pero quien te pudo haber echo eso?

"El bruto de mi papá y el tonto de mi tío... digo el tarado de Inu Yasha y el estupido de Miroku cuanto me alegro no verlos por aquí ellos debieron de haberme hecho esto ¡¡los demandare!

" -- pues si fue asi... debieron de tener sus razones dejame que te de algo que te va a ayudar

" Sip

La anciana lo lleva a su cabaña y le dio una posima de color azul...

"Dos gotas a cada uno

"¿a cada uno?

"Si, a TODOS, ponselas en la comida y luego ven para aca... creo saber que posima uso Inu Yasha con Shippo... y estoy segura que no solo lo uso con él sino con Kagome... y daria mi alma a Naraku si me equiboco pero ese monje tambien debe estar metido en esto no quisieras ver lo que pasa

"¿qué va a pasar?

"¿te gusta verlos besarce?

"(cara de ¡que asco!) Nooooo

"Entonces no quieres ver peores cosas

" entendido bisabuela... digo abulita... digo anciana Kaeede

"¬¬ mejor vete

Fin del Blash Back

" Tengo hambre" dijo Shippo

" gracias a Dios que cambiamos de tema " Kagome mira a Shippo"¿qué quieres comer?

"Sopa

"O.O

"Sopa de pizza

"O.o

"¿si?

"Esta bien" dijo Sango "pero hemos probado una ves pizza... ¿la quieres en sopa?

"Sip

" -- Bueno" concluyo Kagome

"y ¿cómo se hace la sopa de pizza?" pregunto Sango

"Primero hagamos la pizza... supongo que luego le ponemos en trozitos con sopa de tomate y ¿ya?

" -- no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerla ¿verdad?" concluyo Sango

" Claro que no ¿y tu?

"menos" le contesto Sango

"Pues hagamosmo

" Hola" dijo una voy infantil detrás de ellas

"¿quién eres?" dijo Shippo al ver a una niña llegar al campamento

"Soy Rin

"¡¡La mocosa que esta con mi hermano! ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

"¬¬ Inu Yasha ¡¡Osuwori!

(Inu Yasha en el suelo x 2da vez)

"Es que Sesshumaru-sama viene a ver a la señorita...

"¿a mi?" pregunto Kagome, en ese momento Inu Yasha se puso frente a ella este ya se puso celoso 

"No a la señorita SANGO

"¿A MI SANGO?" grito Miroku, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos "¿y como par que?

"OYE ¬¬ yo no soy nada suya ¡suelteme!" Sango se safa de Miroku y mira a Rin "¿para que me quiere ver?

"Dice que es para agradeserle lo de la ultima ves y para planear la boda

"(todos... hasta Sango) O.O

"¿boda?" pregunto Sango

"¬¬ ¿LO DE LA ULTIMA VES? ¿QUE $#$ PASO LA ULTIMA VES?" grito Miroku

"¬¬ ya se puso celoso " Sango toma a la niña en sus brazos "dile a Sesshumaru que lo veo donde nos vimos la ultima ves

" Sip

Rin se aleja, todos miran con caras variadas a Sango (Inu Yasha con asombro, Kagome con cara de ¡Oh por Kami, Shippo con cara de que no entendía nada y Miroku muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy molesto)

"¿qué les pasa?" pregunto Sango hecha la que no pasa nada malo "HOLAAAAAAAA!

"¿BODA? ¿dónde se vieron la ULTIMA VEZ?" grito Miroku "¿me cambias por ese?

"Jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja" se reía Inu Yasha (como que erea OBVIO que se estaba riendo ¬¬ me paso a veses)"Mi hermano te robo a Sango... jajajaja... y en tu CARA

"¬¬ Callate

"Sango... ¡explicanos!" dijo Kagome ya desesperada

" Mejor cosinamos ¿si?

"¡¡NOO!" gritaron todos

"¿han visto ultimamente lo calmado que esta todo?" dijo Sango mirando el cielo

Bank 

(Caida estilo Anime de todos esepto de Sango)

"¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ (todos) ¡¡¡¡SANGO!

" ¿quieren comer?

Sango se apresuro a hacer la comida, todos le preguntaban sobre lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru ( Sexymaru) pero ella no hacía caso alguno, al terminar Shippo salto por las cabezas de todos y puso el FRASCO entero en la olla donde estaba la sopa de ¿pizza?

"Bueno me retiro" dijo Sango lista para irse

"¬¬ vas con Sesshoumaru" le dijo Miroku

"¿yo? -- nooo, voy... a dar un... paseo

"Primero come cun poco ¿si?" dijo Shippo dandole un plato "come con ellos

"¿y tu?

"Ya no tengo hambre

Bank 

(2da caida estilo anime... hasta Shippo)

" -- Esta bien" Sango se dispuso a comer cuando...

"¡Sango! te eh estado esperando

"Perdoname Sessh... pero ellos no me dejaban ir... ven come con nosotros... yo lo prepare

"¿Sessh?" preguntaron todos, mientras veían a Sesshoumaru sentarse junto a Sango y se disponia a comer

oh, ouh" penso Shippo "este tambien se va a comer la sopa 

"¿qué me ves?" dijo Sesshoumaru a su medio hermano "¿acaso no puedo estar con una amiga?

"¿¡¿¡¿AMIGA?" gritaron todos

" jaja" dijo Sango algo nerviosa "¿por qué no comen?

(Shippo se escabulle antes de que alguien lo notara)

"¬¬ SESSHOUMARU!" dijo una voz desde los cielos "¿qué haces con esa mujer?"

"-- Ya llego esta celosa" dijo Sexymaru

Kagura baja del cielo con ¿Kohaku?

"Hermano

"¿hermana?

Continuara...

Miroku: ¬¬ Hasta me pone los cuernos con ese Sesshoumaru

Autora: Sexymaru

Miroku: -- ahora veo por que esta Sesshoumaru en esta historia

Sango: Hola Sessh

Seshoumaru: Hola Sango

Miroku: ahora si, ya que no estamos en el fic" coje a Sesshoumaru por el cuello "te voy a matar

Sango: no lo haga houshi-sama... Sesshoumaru es mi amigo

Autora: si lo matas aquí... ¬¬ yo te mato... -- además me vas a manchar la alfombra

Miroku: ¬¬ nos vemos afuero

Sesshoumaru: si quieres

Sango: -- que bruto

Miroku: ¬¬ ¿y que es eso de SESSH?

Sango: este... yo... Que lindo día..." Sango se esconde atrás de la autora "Ella es la autora... además se llama como yo... matenla a ella

Autora: a ¿mi? ¡vos que andas con cariños y dulsuras con Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Sango ¿te ayudo?

Sango: -- solo alejen a houshi-sama de mi

Miroku: ;; ese perro me esta quitando a Sango

Autora: jajaja... ya me habían dicho que eras como un toro... pero nunca pense que era por los cuernos... jajajaja

Miroku: ¬¬ ahora la que morira seras tu

Autora: Antes de nada, contestando una GRAN pregunta, de una de las lectoras:

Tu y yo sabemos que adoro la pareja de Sessh y Rin pero recuerda que para esa época ella esta de 8 añitos, no es muy bueno que digamos, tu y yo sabemos que ese es el problema, aun esta pequeña asi que toco entregarselo a Kagura ya que debo un fic de SesshxKagura, pero no dejes de leer el fic, mira que en "Chica problema" Rin se va con Sessh, lamento que pase esto pero no había otra canidata al puesto de 'señora de Sesshoumaru'(aunke yo con gusto).

Miroku: entonces ese perro no se queda con mi Sango?

Sango: ¡¡¡ke no soy de usted!

Sesshoumaru: solo dime cuando y lo alejo de ti, Sango

Sango: gracias Sessh

Miroku: te voy a matar Autora! ¿acaso este perro se queda con Kagura y con MI Sango?

Autora: mejor nos vemos en el siguiente fic, un beso a todos y" mira a Miroku "para que veas que yo te adoro, te mando un besote a ti

Miroku: pero ven y damelo bien

Autora: viendo a Sango nnU mejor no... Adios

Nota: lamento comunicarles que hasta ahora no se donde va a ir lo picante, lo lime o lo lemon... tampoco se de

que genero sera esto... bueno pero aun así disfrutenlo


	3. Chapter 3

¿Locos sueños?

Capitulo 3:

Autora: Creo que lo más importante es decir que aquí hay lime asi que ahí ustedes si leen este fic o no

Todos: ¿¿¿lime?

Autora: se los esplico luego, **antes que me olvide, como deben saber decidio cambiar los dialogos (y si no saben, tranquilos que me acabo de enterar en un reviuw), ya no hay como poner guiones, asi que las conversaciones iran entre comillas **ahora el fic

resumen del capitulo anterior

"-- Ya llego esta celosa" dijo Sexymaru

Kagura baja del cielo con ¿Kohaku?

"Hermano"

"¿hermana?"

continuemos

"Kagura ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Inu Yasha sacando su espada

"Solo vine a confirmar que Sesshoumaru me había cambiado por esta #$ de Sango"

"¬¬ Oye... yo no soy como tu" dijo Sango "además devuelveme a mi hermano"

"Hermana" dijo el pequeño

"Sango... confía en mi ¿si?" le dijo Sesshoumaru sacando sus dos espadas "solo confía"

"Si"

Sesshoumaru se hacerco a Kohaku

"Niño... esto sera rápido"

"¿qué me va a hacer?"

"descuida" dicho esto con su espada (la que si puede matar) la clavo en el estomago a Kohaku... matandolo (bueno volviendolo a matar... ya que el es como una marioneta)... Sango corrio en dirrección de Sesshoumaru

"¿por qué?" le dijo Sango hacercandose a su hermano "¿por qué?"

"Sango... tranquila" le dijo Sesshoumaru, saco el fragmento que tenía Kohaku en su espalda y se lo dio a Sango y con colmillo sagrado le regreso la vida "ahora es de nuevo el hermano que antes fue... sin ser manipulado por Naraku"

" Gracias Sessh" dijo Sango... abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Kohaku reaccionaba "Bienvenido hermano"

"Hermana..." mira a Sesshoumaru "gracias"

"Descuida... lo que sea por Sango "

"¬¬ este me esta cansando" dijo Miroku tengo una idea " deseas comer un poco de sopa"

"Gracias" contesto Kohaku

"-- Y ahora que voy a hacer" dijo Kagura desesperada "no puedo regresar sin el pequeño Kohaku"

"¿por qué no te quedas a comer?" le dijo Sango dandole un plato de sopa "estoy segura que nunca has comido algo de esta magnitud"

" Sesshoumaru-sama.. Rin tiene hambre"

"Hola Rin" dijo Kohaku

"O.O Kohaku..." Rin abraza a Kohaku "Rin esta alegre de verte"

Mientras que Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a matar a Kohaku pero Sango lo tomo de la mano

" Deja que disfruten estar juntos ¿si?"

"¬¬ ¿qué demonios hacen" dijeron a la ves Miroku y Kagura "cojidos de la mano?"

y estos celosos –pensaron a la ves Sessh y Sango- ¿por qué son tan exagerados? 

"¿por qué no mejor comemos?" propuso Sango mientras cervía la comida a todos ( O.O hasta a Kohaku y a Rin)

Todos comieron grandes cantidades de sopa

Autora: para que entiendan como estaban sentados les dire:

Bueno todos estaban sentados en circulo... pero Sesshumaru estaba junto a Sango, Kagura estaba junto a Sessh y Miroku junto a Sango, Rin estaba entre Kagura y Kohaku y él junto a Inu Yasha, Kagome estaba entre Inu Yasha y Miroku... ¿me entendieron?

En ese momento la mano de Sesshumaru comenso a jugar con la rodilla de Sango y ella le dedicaba miradas picaras

Miroku: muy bien... ¡¡¡Ya me voy! No me voy a quedarme viendo como ese perro y Sango son felices por la enternidad... me largo

Kagura: yo tambien... esto no es nada divertido

Autora: -- solo esperen un momento...

Miroku: lo que tu quieres es que Sango y ese perro tengan una "luna de miel"

Autora: O/O Oye... ¬¬ te eh estado escuchando... has estado diciendo 'perro' de arriba abajo... ¿mucho tiempo con Kouga? ¿verdad?

Kagura: pero como se te ocurre hacer estas incoerencias con mi Sesshoumaru

Autora y Miroku: O.o ¿mi sesshoumaru?

Kagura: O/O... ¬¬ mejor me voy

Miroku: vamonos los dos... así ahogamos las penas juntos

Kagura: ¿en mi casa o en la tuya?

Miroku: pues...

Autora: ¡¡¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!

Kagura y Miroku: ¿qué?

Autora: ¬¬ ni siquiera saben lo que va a pasar y ustedes ya dan por echo cosas que no son... además como se les ocurre hacer esas cosas

Kagura: ¿qué cosas?

Autora: ¿y tu me preguntas?... qué es eso de... ¿en mi casa o en la tuya?

Kagura: tu tienes la culpa

Autora: hagamos un trato... esperen que termine el capitulo para decidir si se van juntos o con otras personas... o demonios... o ¡seres vivos! ¿si?

Mir/Kag: Trato

Autora: ahora... ¿en que estaba? –leyendo lo ultimo del FIC- a si...

En ese momento la mano de Sesshumaru comenso a jugar con la rodilla de Sango y ella le dedicaba miradas picaras, Miroku no se hizo esperar y beso el cuello de Sango con pación... ella no se nego, Kagura noto la ecena entre Sesshumaru y Sango y se interpuso, tomando la mano de Sessh y paseandola por todo su cuerpo... Inu Yasha salto con desenfreno sobre Kagome y la beso apacionadamente mientras que...

"Kohaku, Rin no entiende que les pasa a todos"

"Yo si..."

"y ¿qué les pasa?"

"Veras..." Kohaku miro a Rin por un momento "es mejor irnos"

Rin solo acintio y Kohaku la llevo lejos del campamento

"Rin no entiende nada" dijo tirandose al suelo y mirando el cielo "¿estan locos?"

"Es algo muy extraño... pero lo que más me preocupa es que la señorita Kagome y el joven Inu Yasha solo tienen 15 años"

"Sesshumaru-sama tiene 66 (aunque parece de 20... hasta de 22) y la señorita Sango tiene 16"

"el monje Miroku tiene 19... es normal a su edad portarce de esa manera y Kagura tiene... ¡espera un momento! Ella no tiene edad"

"Pero parece de 19"

"-- Bueno... pero ¿por qué se comportan tan extraño?"

"Rin cree que son las ¿hormonadas?"

"no se dice asi" le corrijio Kohaku "se dice hormonas... -- puede ser... pero ¿por qué?"

"Por la sopa que comieron" dijo una voz femenina pero inexpresiva

"Kanna ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Kohaku

"Naraku se esta recuperando y no tenía nada que hacer"

"O.O Rin no entiende por que crees que es la sopa"

"Porque yo vi cuando esa miko le daba la posima a Shippo... es una posima de" miro a Rin y se acerco al oido de Kohaku "feromonas"

"O/O pero..."

"el problema" interrumpio Kanna "es que puso todo el franco... cuando solo necesitaba unas gotas"

"¬¬ que bruto" dijo Kohaku "O.O pero Rin y yo tambien tomamos de esa sopa"

"tranquilo..." le dijo Kanna con el mismo tono de voz "ustedes son niños, así que a lo maximo que han de hacer es besarce... cosa que no va a pasar con los otros"

En ese momento Kanna desaparecio

"¿por qué la niña del espejo se fue?"

"De seguro Naraku la llamaba" dijo muy pensativo el taiji y sin dejar de ver a Rin

"O.O Aah"

Continuando lo que pasaba en el campamento

Miroku veia como Sango le rosaba sus manos por el cuello de Sesshoumaru, en ese momento noto los GRANDES celos de Kagura y sin esperar nada se levanto y se dirijio donde estaba ella, la acerco contra él y la beso con fuerza, con sus manos recorrio el cuerpo de Kagura ante la vista de Sesshoumaru y Sango

Inu Yasha parecía un animal incontrolable, tomo a Kagome y se la llevo a un claro a lo lejos del lugar

Sango se puso roja de las rabia que sentía y antes de que lograra hacer algo, Sesshoumaru había empujado a Miroku y continuo el trabajo que había hecho Miroku con el cuerpo de Kagura. Sango no se lo esperaba, se aserco a Miroku, el cual estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, se sento entre sus piernas y lo beso con fuerza.

Continuara...

Autora: ¿qué raro no escucho ni quejas ni nada de estos protestones ¿Sesshumaru? ¿Kagura?

Sessh/Kag:... --–linea cortada---

Autora: ¿Inu Yasha? ¿Kagome?

Inu/Kago:... ---linea cortada---

Autora: ¿Sango? ¿Miroku-sama?

Mir/San:... ---linea cortada---

Autora: ¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Kohaku? ¿Rin?

Autora: ¡¡Todos ustedes vallance a un motel!

Todos (ecepto Kohaku y Rin): ¡Bueno!

Kohaku: perdón el retraso pero estabamos jugando

Autora: --U descuiden...

N/A: ¿qué pasara? ¡a petición del publico... es decir de la mayoría de lectores Si habra lemon! Pero en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Locos sueños?

Capitulo 4:

Advertencia: esenas lemon

resumen del capitulo anterior

Miroku veia como Sango le rosaba sus manos por el cuello de Sesshumaru, en ese momento noto los GRANDES celos de Kagura y sin esperar nada se levanto y se dirijio donde estaba ella, la acerco contra él y la beso con fuerza, con sus manos recorrio el cuerpo de Kagura ante la vista de Sesshumaru y Sango

Inu Yasha parecía un animal incontrolable, tomo a Kagome y se la llevo a un claro a lo lejos del lugar

Sango se puso roja de las rabia que sentía y antes de que lograra hacer algo, Sesshumaru había empujado a Miroku y continuo el trabajo que había hecho Miroku con el cuerpo de Kagura. Sango no se lo esperaba, se aserco a Miroku, el cual estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, se sento entre sus piernas y lo beso con fuerza.

continuemos

Inu Yasha y Kagome

Inu Yasha se sentía como un animal, no se podía controlar, su olfato no le engañaba... Kagome esta exitada, no era dificil de notar, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos tenian fuego... Inu Yasha se había quitado la ropa con rapides, al igual que Kagome, el estaba sobre ella, sus cuerpos estaban hirviendo y sus labios recorrian el cuerpo del otro con agilidad.

Kagome no tenía nada más en la mente que pasión, exitación y deseo de tener a Inu Yasha en ella, ambos no podían esperar y ella se encontraba deseosa, miro a Inu Yasha, parecía un animal, su miembro estaba contra su vientre, apretandola con fuerza, ella sonrio y con sus manos lo tomo, era fuerte y suave, Inu Yasha dejo salir un gemido de su boca y roso sus dedos por los senos de su amada... ella estaba ardiendo pero no solto el miembro de Inu Yasha, sus manos se movian, tomando el control de esa parte de Inu Yasha, el solo gemia, suspiraba y dejaba salir grandes gotas de sudor.

Mientras Kagome hacía su trabajo Inu Yasha besaba los pesones de Kagome, dandole completo placer, el estaba sobre ella, se sentía extaciado, jugo un poco más con sus senos, antes de dirijirse a la boca de Kagome, introdujo su lengua en su boca y con sus manos jugaba con su cuerpo

Kagome no entendía lo que estaba haciendo pero cada ves lo hacia con rapides, Inu Yasha estaba exitado y ella se daba cuenta, miro el miembro que tenía entre sus manos y aselero el trabajo, de repente noto que Inu Yasha iva a explotar y se detubo por completo, el la miro con desesperación pero ella le sonrio

Inu Yasha entendio lo que pasa y le abrio las piernas y sin esperar nada más bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de Kagome y las movio cada lado, las acaricio, Kagome dejo salir un suspiro fuerte y el no espero más y comenso a besar el vientre de Kagome, luego bajo su lengua hasta llegar a su intimidad y con dulces caricias, que parecían besos jugo con ella

Kagome no aguantaba tantas caricias, tomo el cabello de Inu Yasha y lo empujo contra ella, él acelero su caricias, ella sintio como un orgasmo se acerba y antes de que pasara Inu Yasha se detubo y la beso en la boca, ella se frustro pero a la ves se éxito más

Inu Yasha vio como Kagome intentaba saciarse pero no podía asi que lentamente tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano acaricio los senos de Kagome. Inu Yasha no pudo más y preparo a su amada para la penetración, la beso con fuerza al mismo tiempo que con lentitud la penetraba

Kagome había pensado que su primera ves habría de ser dolorosa pero Inu Yasha había sido tan bueno con ella que no sintio nada más que placer, los movimientos se hicieron rapidos y ambos gemian con fuerza, hasta que llegaron al climax, Inu Yasha se dejo caer sobre Kagome y la beso con fuerza, ella cayo rendida y ambos susurraron los nombres de la persona que amaban

Sesshumaru y Kagura

Sesshumaru se sentia dominante, miro a su alrededor y noto la ecena que había entre Miroku y Sango, el quería lo mismo... pero no ahí, tomo a Kagura entre sus brazos y mirando su cuerpo desnudo la llevo con rapides a su castillo, al llegar la hecho contra la cama de su habitación y la beso con fuerza, ella tan solo le quito la poca ropa que le faltaba, ella sabía que el quería dominarla, sentirse su dueño pero ella no se lo permitiría, lo empujo contra la cama y se posiciono encima de él, sintio el miembro de Sesshumaru contra su viente, ella lo miro por un segundo y tomo el miembro con su boca, haciendo que este gritara de pación, ella le dio pequeños masajes y antes de que llegara el orgasmo se detuvo y se acomodo. Sesshumaru la penetro fuertemente y ella se movia con rapides, él tomo sus senos con su mano y los acaricio con fuerza, ella tan solo dejo que llegara al climax y callo sobre él agotada.

Sesshumaru se sentía bien pero de sierta manera quería hacer a Kagura suya, dejo que recobrara fuerzas y la tomo por las cintura y aciendo que ella le de las espaldas él se paro, junto a ella, la agacho un poco y la penetro, dominandola con fuerza mientras que ella dejaba salir gritos ahogados, ambos llegaron al climax, Kagura no pudo más y callo en la cama junto a Sesshumaru y ambos durmieron

Miroku y Sango

Sango se sentía satisfecha, exitada, se encontraba sobre el hombre que amaba... pensar que se atrevio a besarlo por celos... eso ya no importaba... mirar su cuerpo, jugar con sus musculos y sentir como las manos de Miroku recorrian su cuerpo la dejaban sin respiración, sentir el miembro bien formado de Miroku contra su cuerpo la exitaba más, no le importaba si alguien la veía, solo quería estar con él, junto a él

En ese momento Miroku miro a todas partes y noto que solo estaban ellos

"Sango, estamos solos"

Ella lo miro por un momento y lo tomo po el cuello y lo beso con pasión, con deseo.

"Me parece la mejor noticia que eh escuchado" dijo Sango recostandolo "por que así tendremos más espacio para nosotros"

Al escucharla decir eso él se éxito más y con sus manos recorrio el cuerpo desnudo de Sango. Miroku se sentía en el cielo, ver el cuerpo perfecto de Sango sobre él y como con cada caricia este se exitaba más, él se sentía en el paraiso... la tomo con delicadesa y la atrajo sobre su abdomen, ella solo sonrio, él la tomo de sus caderas y la recostó un poco, abrió sus piernas y la dejó boca arriba en el suelo, ella se apoyó un poco en las piernas del monje, una sonrisa picara salio de los labios del monje y entre juegos se sentó frente a ella, Sango aun se mantenía recostada y exitada, bajo sus manos hasta la intimidad de Sango, con delicadesa le dio un masaje pero cada ves que escuchaba un gemido, la veía sentarse y acompañados con su nombre, él lo hacía más rapido hasta que ella dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, ambos sudando, ella exitada, él tambien, ella le dedico una sonrisa picara y con sus ojos le demostro que tan serca se encontraba su rostro al miembro de Miroku, él se asombro

Sango solo paso su lengua por el contorno del miembro de Miroku, no sabía que hacer pero se sentía como una experta cada ves que escuchaba a Miroku gemir... ella se éxito más y con gran destresa se apodero del miembro de Miroku con su boca, él dejo salir un grito mientras ella lo satisfacía, al igual como él lo había hecho hace poco. El orgasmo llego y Miroku no pudo decir ni hacer nada, Sango recibio todo en su boca, Miroku temio que Sango se enojara pero al contrario ella le sonrio y con su lengua lo limpio.

Sango se sentía más que exitada, no se podría controlar por mucho tiempo y se volvio a sentar en las piernas de Miroku y tomando las manos del monje las deposito en sus senos... era extraño pero él no había intentado hacer nada con su pecho y eso la tenía más exitada que antes, sintio como las manos de Miroku le daban un fuerte masaje y ella sintio como el miembro de Miroku se volvia más riguido, ella no aguanto y sin importarle que era su primera ves se sento con fuerza sobre el miembro, haciendo que este la penetrara, Miroku solo dejo ver un rostro de dolor, ella se dio cuenta que tambien era su primera ves y eso la éxito más, sintiendo que el dolor se iba, al igual que en el rostro de Miroku y el placer los llenaba. Apollo sus manos en los hombros de Miroku y comenso a subir y a bajar.

Miroku miro como con cada penetración ella dejaba salir gemidos con todas sus fuerzas... él continuo besandola y haciendo que cada ves la penetración sea más fuerte, hasta que no pudo más y ambos llegaron a un orgasmos.

Sango dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Miroku y se aferro a él. Miroku la beso y acaricio su cuerpo hasta que ella se durmio, por unos segundos miro el cielo y dejo que el sueño lo venciera.

Kohaku y Rin

(no sean mal pensados no hay esenas lemon ¬¬ ni lime)

Ambos jugaban el el bosque, no querían pensar lo que habían visto en el campamento, Kohaku entendía más del asunto que Rin, así que prefirio despejar su mente jugando con la niña

"Rin quiere que Kohaku la atrape" grito la pequeña mientras corria por el bosque

" Te alcansare" grito Kohaku mientras corria tras Rin, el era muy veloz y aguil a la ves, se sentía muy contento teníendo aquellos momentos con Rin, vio como se escondía tras un árbol y el salto sobre ella " te atrape"

"jajajaja" ambos se divertian mientras que por un momento la vista de Kohaku se nublo y su rostro cayo sonbre el de Rin, besandola, ella tan solo se quedo impactada pero a la ves sonrio, no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado pero la respiración de Kohaku en su mejilla le daba cosquillas.

Kohaku continuo besandola hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo

"O/O perdoname Rin... no fue mi intención, solo paso"

"/ no importa... Rin quiere volver a jugar" ella se le ventabo y volvio a correr "si Kohaku atrapa a Rin, Rin le dara un premio"

"/ espero que sea bueno" y volvio a correr tras la pequeña

Kohaku corrio tras la pequeña Rin pero por su mente aparecio el momento en que beso a Rin debío ser esa posima de feromonas... ¿qué haran estaran haciendo los otros? penso pero en ese mometo sacudio su cabeza y busco a Rin

A la mañana siguiente, en un claro en el bosque

Una joven pareja dormia con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, un hanyou aferraba a una miko entre sus brazos, como deseando que nunca se fuera, en ese momento el hanyou abrio sus ojos, sin darce cuenta de que, mejor dicho a quien, tenía entre brazos

"Mmm, que loco sueño eh tenido" dijo Inu Yasha en voz baja " pero desearía tener otros sueños de esa megnitud"

"¿en esos sueños estoy yo?" le dijo la joven dandole un beso en los labios y mirandolo con dulsura

"¿Kagome?" la miro incredulo, luego se fijo que no tenía nada puesto "entonces ¿no fue un loco sueño?"

"Supongo que no... ¿te arrepientes?" le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

Inu Yasha la aferro contra su cuerpo y la beso con fuerza

"Nunca"

En un castillo algo alejado de ese lugar

Kagura se encontraba despierta pero algo preocupada, no encontraba su ropa, ¿cómo saldría de ahí sin ser vista?... en ese momento miro a Sesshoumaru, el cual seguía durmiendo con calma y noto su cuerpo desnudo, ella se acerco con cautela y lo miro, en ese momento él se desperto, la tomo por la cintura y la recosto sobre él

"Te tengo que decir algo" le dijo Sesshoumaru mientras apricionaba los labios de Kagura contra los suyos

"¿qué?"

"Desde ahora en adelante eres mía, tu cuerpo es mío"

"Ja, yo soy como el viento, libre... además Naraku tiene mi corazón y no me dejara estar con nadie"

"Pues liberare tu corazón y como el viento, tendras un dueño y ese sere YO"

" ¿tengo otra opción?" le dijo Kagura mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru

"No"

"Entonces soy tuya pero tu tambien eres mío"

"¿tengo otra opción?"

"No" le dijo antes de besarlo

En el campamento

Sango miraba el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el de ella, la respiración de Miroku tocaba su rostro y las manos del houshi aprisionaban su cintura

"Sango" susurro entre sueños "te amo"

Ella abrio los ojos y solo pudo sonreir, mientras esperaba que este abriera sus hermosos ojos, cuando Miroku se desperto abrazo a Sango contra su cuerpo y la beso con locura

"Todo fue real, no fue un sueño ¿verdad?" le dijo al oido a la taiji-ya

"Todo fue real y desde ahora todo sera diferente"

"Eso dalo por hecho" dijo Miroku mientras jugaba con su cabello y besaba su cuello

Continuara...

Autora: ¿les gusto?... espero que si por que me eh esmerado mucho, en el proximo capitulo aclara algo muy importante ¿de que hablaba Sesshoumaru en el primer capitulo? ¿qué boda? ¿por qué Sango tenía tanta confiansa en él?... esperen el ultimo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

¿Locos sueños?

Capitulo 5:

Autora: -- hola a todos este es el último capitulo de este fic que ni yo misma lo entiendo

Miroku: ¿y a ti que te pasa? (mira las ojeras de Sango900) ¿y que paso con tu rostro?

Autora: TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES ¡¡TÚ!

Miroku: ¿ahora que hize yo?

Autora: por estar escribiendo el otro fic Mir x San que tengo me e desvelado

Miroku: pero eso paso por que tu lo has querido

Autora: lo se, pero digo que es tu culpa por que mis amigas me estan molestando... -- ya que dicen que me paresco mucho a Sango y...

Miroku: ¿y?

Autora: -- DICEN QUE ETOY EMBARAZADA DE TI!

Miroku: OO? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿acaso no te estabas cuidando para no quedarte embarazada? Por lo menos eso me decias

Autora: O/O Oye! Yo no estado contigo en ningun momento de mi vida... ¡¡Y no estoy embarazada! ¡¡no ganes meritos de algo que no has hecho!

Miroku: ¿y como lo vamos a llamar?

Aurtora: pues yo... O/O ¿eres necio? ¡¡no estoy ambarazada! ¡¡no te hagas el graioso!

Miroku: no me engañas

Autora: ¬¬ NO LO ESTOY Y PUNTO. TT ¿cuántos reviuws me van a llegar con preguntas del 'embarazo'? ;; les juro que no lo estoy. Mis amigas me estan molestando por que siempre me han dicho que todas las noches estoy contigo (pobres bobas... pero aun asi me caen bien)

Miroku: bueno, DIGAMOS que no estas embarazada

Autora: -- eres caso perdido... (mira que Miroku esta solo) ¿y Sango?

Miroku: desayunando

Autora: (mirando su reloj) pero si son las 4:12 pm ¿y recien esta desayunando (Sango900 recuerda el capitulo anterior) ahora me acuerdo...

Miroku: es por eso que esta recargando fuerzas

Autora: -- mejor sigo con el ultimo capitulo... ¡¡aah! Y algo importante! **Existe una esena de lemon en este caplitulo**

Pasaron 2 días y ninguna de las parejas había visto al resto de personas que se habían reunido el mismo día en que Kohaku fue liverado de Naraku

Sango y Miroku

"Miroku ¿sabes donde esta mi harmano?

"debe de estar con Rin... pero cambiando de tema... ¿te eh dicho que me encanta que me digas por mi nombre?

"unas 10 veses pero adoro que me lo repitas

En ese momento una pequeña niña y un joven llegaron

"Kohaku ¿dónde estabas?" dijo Sango a la ves que lo abrazaba

"En el castillo de Sesshoumaru-sama

"Cuanto me alegro" le dijo la taiji-ya, despues de darle un beso en la frente

"Señorita Sango," dijo Rin "Sesshoumaru-sama queire verla para planear la boda

"¿QUÉ?" grito Miroku despues de haber estado juntos todo este tiempo y este perro ¿viene a insistir con lo de la boda? "¿qué boda?

"Sesshoumaru-sama dijo que quería que valla hoy mismo a su castillo

"Dile a Sessh" dijo Sango, sin ver el arranque de furia que tenía Miroku "que hoy mismo voy para alla

"Si señora" dijo Rin y se retiro, volvio a ver a Kohaku "Rin quiere que Kohaku venga con ella para no estar sola

"Si /

Ambos niños se retiraron y Sango empeso a tararear una canción y era más que obvio que estaba muy contenta

"¿qué boda?

"nada importante, solo que Sessh es muy insistente

"¿Sessh?

" -- no me digas que estas celosos de Sessh

"¡¡NO LO ESTOY!

"Esta bien, esta bien... ¿quieres acompañarme al castillo de Sessh?

"¬¬ Esta bien

En el castillo de Sessh cof, cof digo Lord Sesshoumaru

"Por fin llegamos" dijo Sango bajando de Kirara

"¬¬ Si, que alegría" y finjiendo, se puso a saltar y a mover las manos de un lado al otro, como si estubiera animando ¿un equipo cuando mete un gol? "Mira como me alegro, ja, ja, ja, soy tan feís

"--U (sin comentarios)

Miroku se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero Sango lo detuvo

"¿qué pasa?" le dijo Miroku extrañado

"Solo dejamelo a mi" Sango miro arriba y grito "JAKEN VEN Y ABREME LA PUERTA

"Si señora Sango" dijo Jaken desde una ventana

hasta "pensaba Miroku" ese sapo le trata con respeto... ¡¡¡como si fuera la dueña del castillo 

Jaken bajo corriendo y abrio la puerta, estaba con... con... un... (jajajajajajajaja... -- perdón no pude recistirme) estaba con un bestido de dama de HONOR... color naranja y con ES-CO-TE (jajajajaj... perdón)

"jajajajajajaja" dijeron a la ves Miroku y Sango

"¬¬+ no se vurlen" dijo Jaken mientras los hacía pasar "mi amo Sesshoumaru me pidio que me ponga esto

"Jajajajaja" rio Sango "¿eso dijo Sessh? que loco que esta ese perrito

Miroku se enojo, no aguantaba que SU Sango le trate con tanto CARIÑO a ese perro

Autora: ¬¬ ¿TU Sango?

Miroku: ¬¬ Si, MI Sango... acaso estas celosa

Autora: ¿yo? ¿celosa? "mirada de angelita" yo no puedo ponerme celosa cuando tengo a MI Miro y ÉL, SI es MÍO

Miroku: -- ¿acaso este día es el día de molestarme?

Autora, Sesshoumaru (no se de donde salio ), Sango, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Rin, Kagura y Kohaku: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ SI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA.

Miroku: ¬¬+ Mejor continua con tu historia

Autora:

Sango se metio a un laberinto que estaba en el jardin y le ordeno a Jaken

"Jaken, lleba a Miroku por el otro camino, quiero estar a solas con Sessh un momento

"Si señora Sango

Pero Miroku logro huir de Jaken y siguio a Sango, en ese momento escucho que ella estaba hablando con ella misma

"hay Sessh, aun recuerdo la primera noche que estubimos juntos, no sabes como ando necesitada de otra seción como esas... espero que Kagura entienda que ambos tenemos necesidades y que debemos cumplirlas

Miroku se estubo mordiendo la lengua para no gritar pero si la noche que estube con Sango, descubri que ella era virgen, entonces ¿qué hacian en esas "noches" esos dos? 

Vio como Sango se metia entre unos arbustos, el se quedo tras de ellos y la espio

"Hola Sango" dijo Sesshoumaru

"Hola Sessh" dijo ella y arrodillandose frente a él "estaba pensando en la primera noche estubimos juntos

"Esa fue una de las noches que más me eh cansado

"¿quieres repetirla?" le dijo Sango

Sesshoumaru se paro y se quito la parte de arriba de su armadura () y Sango se quito su falda (pero tenía sus pantalones del uniforme de exterminadora), ambos se vieron fijamente y...

"¡¡¡¡BASTA!

Sango y Sesshoumaru miraron a Miroku el cual estaba más que molesto

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto Sango extrañada

"que ¿qué pasa?" dijo Miroku "par de dejenerados, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?

"¿por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Sango

"Dime que estaban a punto de hacer, anda dime

Sango miro al cielo, como si estubiera pidiendo pasiencia y luego se sento, Sesshoumaru hiso lo mismo

"Miroku" dijo Sango "lo unico que estabamos haciendo, mejor dicho, a punto de hacer era practicar para las batallas, como tu sabes a mi me gusta pelear, igual que a Sessh pero yo no puedo practicar en el campamento por que Inu Yasha y yo hacemos un desastre, contigo no puedo porque no te consentras y el único que pelea muy bien es Sessh, es por eso que vengo de ves en cuando a este lugar para practicar, ¿entiendes?

Miroku se apeno por haber desconfiado de Sango pero aun tenía una intriga en su cabeza

"¿a que se referían con "planear la boda"?

"Esa boda" contesto Sesshoumaru "es de Rin y Kohaku

"¿de quien más creías que era?" pregunto Sango algo molesta

"Pues... jejeje... ¿yo?... de nadie... ¿por qué?

"¬¬+ Miroku, no me engañas

"Dejalo Sango" dijo Sesshoumaru "es más que obvio que el pensaba que los que se iban a casar eramos tú y... yo

"OO? ¿nosotros? JJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

En ese momento una rafaga de viento rodeo a los jovenes y desde arriba bajo Kagura, la cual ¿se lanzo sobre Sesshoumaru?

"OO? OO?" Sango y Miroku

Kagura empezo a besar a Sesshoumaru por todas partes y despues se dio cuenta de la presencia de la taiji-ya y del monje

"Cuanto me alegro encontrarlos" dijo Kagura parandose "necesitaba hablar contigo, Sango

"¿qué necesitas de mi?" pregunto la joven

"¿no te lo a dicho Sesshy?

"No

"Pues" dijo Kagura "él y yo nos vamos a casar

Autora: no se si antes existían los matrimonios, del estilo de damas, madrinas y esas cosas, pero como es un fic, digamos que si los hay... y mejor continuo con la historía antes de que venga algun personaje a interrumpir

"¿Casar?" preeguntaron Miroku y Sango a la ves

"Si" contesto Sesshoumaru "y te quería pedir un favor

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Sango

"Queremos" contesto Kagura "que tu seas la madrina de nuestro matrimonio

" Con mucho gusto lo hare" contesto muy alegre Sango y ¿abrazando a Kagura?

"De nada, tranquila" dijo Sesshoumaru algo extrañado

"Perdón

En ese momento Kagura se lanzo sonbre Sesshoumaru y lo empezo a llenar de besos, Miroku y Sango se sentían algo incomodos al respecto

"Sango, lo mejor es irnos

"Tienes razón Miroku

"¿y Kohaku?

" Lo mejor sera que ese mequeño travieso se quede con su prometida más tiempo, él se sabe cuidar solo

"Tienes razón

El camino de regreso fue silencioso pero la noche se hizo presente y ambos aun no llegaban al campamento, en ese momento se escucho agua caer contra unas rocas y un pequeño calor invadio el cuerpo de los jovenes

"Son ¿aguas termales?" pregunto Sango mientras dirijia su mirada al lugar en donde escuchaba el agua

"Creo que si" dijo Miroku

Sango se adelanto y encontro unas hermosas aguas termales, tenían dulce aroma y no había nadie al su alrededor

"OO Es hermozo

"Es perfecto" dijo Miroku al ver el lugar

"¿perfecto?

"Si, es el sitio ideal para..." lo penso por un momento "para que tomes un baño

" Esta bien

"OO? ¿esta bien?... sin reclamos, sin amenasas, ¿solo un esta bien?

" Si

" ¿por qué?

" no se lo dire

" Pues lo sospecho

Miroku se ¿retiro? Para que la taji-ya tomar su baño a solas. Y Sango se quito la ropa y se introdujo a las aguas termales pero algo le faltaba, ese lugar era perfecto pero no para tomar un baño... sino para... ¿estar con Miroku?

"¡¡¡Miroku!

El monje se acerco a las aguas termales, ella se paro y lo miro a los ojos, el tan solo la observo por un momento

"O/O ¿qué sucede?

"Ven conmigo

"¿cómo?

"¿acaso no deseas nomar un baño conmigo?" pregunto la taiji-ya antes de poner una mano en su cintura

"Claro

"entonces... ¿qué esperas?

Miroku se quito la ropa con rapides y se introdujo, Sango se acerco con lentitud, él tan solo la miro y ella se lanzo sobre él y lo beso con locura, Miroku le correspondio con lentitud pero poco a poco le dio toda su pasión, ella se separo y lo miro

"¿qué sucede?" le pregunto Miroku

"Estoy esperando que cumplas mi fantacía

"¿en verdad?

"Claro

Eso basto para que Miroku la besara por todas partes y que con dulces caricias moviera las piernas de Sango, las puso a cada lado de su cadera y con un beso apacionado la penetro con fuerza, como un animal, ella solo dejo salir grandes gemidos y el continuo, cada ves pas rapido, ella tan solo se sostubo de los hombros de Miroku con fuerza y se entrego por completo, cuando ambos llegaron a un orgasmo y terminaron, Sango deposito su cabeza sobre el pecho de Miroku

"Te amo" le dijo Miroku mientras besaba sus hombros

"Yo tambien te amo, Miroku

"¿estaras conmigo para siempre?

"Siempre" dicho esto ella dejo que el sueño la venciera y callo dormida, no tenía miedo, se encontraba en los brazos del ser que más amaba y que más amara

En el campamento

Kagome se encontraba recostada en el pecho desnudo de Inu Yasha, esos ultimos días fueron perfectos, cada noche estubo con Inu Yasha, a solas, entregandose por completo, ahora solo faltaba encontrarce otra ves con sus amigos para continuar con el viaje para destruir a Naraku pero ahora sabía que de ves en cuando, se entregaría a Inu Yasha y esperaba que la misma suerte corrieran Miroku y Sango; dejo que el sueño le ganara pero antes decidio mirar a los ojos dorados que la obserbaban

"¿qué pasara con nosotros cuando matemos a Naraku?" pregunto Kagome

"Pues viviremos juntos porque yo te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos... ¿acaso tu no lo deseas?

"Con todo mi corazón, solo quería oirte decirlo

"Pues te amo

"Yo tambien" y dejo que el sueño le invadiera

Fin

N/A: pues aquí termino este fic que lo vuelvo a decir... no se de que tema es, de que genero ni nada, solo lo escribi con un poco de ideas de un poco de cosas.

Autora: debería enfocarme en un tema a la ves

Sango: yo solo te vengo a decir que por tu culpa estoy embarazada

Autora: ¿y eso es malo?

Sango: No

Miroku: gracias a ti se más de la Sango salvaje

Autora/// De nada

Kagome: gracias

Autora: de nada pero lo mejor es que te retires porque veo a un Inu Yasha algo desesperado

Kagome: es que hoy vamos a buscar casa

Autora: me alegro... muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este ¿fic? Y me entendieron... hasta mejor que yo..

Seshh: Pues yo te digo que... que...

Kagura: nosotros venimos a agradecerte por todo

Autora: de nada, descuiden

Sango: una cosa más ¿cómo crees que deba llamar al bebe?

Autora: O.O ¿me lo estas preguntando?

Sango: Claro, según Miroku, tú tambien estas embarazada... aunque no me dijo de quien

Autora: ¡¡¡¡QUE PARTE DE QUE ¡¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! NO ENTIENDE NADIE!

Sango: ya, ya, ya; te creo, esta bien, pero aun asi, ¿cómo crees que deba llamar al bebe?

Autora: si es niña YUMI ¡¡por mi linda personaje creada por mi!... y si es hombre...

Sango y Autora: ¡¡¡Miro!

Miroku: ¬¬+ no digan esas cosas

Autora: (haciendoce la que no oyo) te imaginas, si saliera igual de apuesto que el hermoso de Miro?

Sango: pues como es mi hijo no puedo dar tanta emocion, prefiero ver al Miro de ojos celestes...

Autora: ¡¡con esos rayos verdosos en ese par de ojos! como alucinan

Sango: tienes razón

Miroku: ¡¡¡Sango!

Sango: Pero yo prefiero a mi houshi, esos ojos no se los compara nadie y ese cabello es único

Autora: lo admito pero como es tuyo, prefiero imaginar a mi taiji, tan hermoso, tan guapo ¡¡¡te adoro Miro!

Sango: dandole un beso a Miroku y yo te amo a ti

Autora: bueno, bueno, como quien dice: "ya se cierra el local, desalojen, fuera todo el mundo o cobro" asi que Adios


End file.
